The Revenge of the Phoenix Rebellion: Water
by XxXMoeGanXxX
Summary: There is a new Avatar in town, but once her mother is taken by rebelling fire nation soldiers after the One Hundred Years war, she sets out to find her. Who will she meet along the way, and will she be able to discover her destiny and accept her duty?
1. Prologue and Author Intro

Once she was told, she ran like the madwoman she never wanted to be. She couldn't accept it. Not _now, _not when the group of old fire nation soldiers had raided their small town and taken her mother. _That_ was when she broke. Before the trainers could take away her mother, the few people still rebelling could. The young girl realized what they were after, and immediately she retaliated. Her mother was one of the few water benders left in the small tribe, and yet when the soldiers asked where the other water bender was, her mother immediately said that she was out traveling. And that the last water bender wouldn't be back for months on end.

Firelord Zuko couldn't extinguish every flame. He couldn't kill every single one of the rebellious soldiers hope, he could only wish he did. Although she knew better, you could never extinguish a flame burning as brightly as the men that had taken her mother. And now, those same soldiers would _never _extinguish the brightly burning flame fueling the girl's spirit to find her mom. She vowed that night when they came that she would never cease her search for her mother, even if it killed her.

They ripped her mother from her arms, and all she remembered before blacking out was spitting in their faces and encasing their feet in blocks of ice. But, being the fire benders they were, they quickly put out the small set back. Then, one of the soldiers hit her with the butt of his sword, and dragged her mother off to only spirits' know where. The girl was in an alternate universe, exploring an unseen land, then she woke up and there was a searing pain on her arm. She had been branded by the small rebellious group. There would soon be a scar, but it was quite odd, the scar that the soldier left. It was only his finger prints, as if he _wanted _her to remember him. That just gave her an easier was of finding him. There was also a gash above her left temple. She winced when she felt the inflated, burned skin on her arm, and shuddered when she realized what she had to do.

She waited a few months to start her journey. She packed up a small amount of supplies and set out to do _something_ to get her mother back. She had to know where she was, and she was going to do anything to find out. Her first destination: the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

><p>Alright, I just need to know if I should actually make this a story, before I post the actual first chapter. This is only the prologue, and I'm hoping to get enough PM's or reviews to actual become encouraged to FINISH this one.<p>

APOLOGIES ALL AROUND! I am so sorry for the lack of updating on my Gallagher Girls stories, but I am officially putting Win Me Over into future delete mode. I realized how badly I was writing, and I am just too lazy to delete it. I promise to update Remember soon. I feel so bad for not updating, but I have just ran out of ideas, and time.

I am constantly being bombarded with sports, work, church stuff, or family ordeals. So, once again, I am so sorry for bad updating habits. You'd think that during the summer I'd get a break, right? Wrong.

So, if I get at least five PM's and five reviews, I'll make this into a full blown story. I'll go ahead and start writing the first chapter just as a hopeful wishing kind of thing. I really wanted to make an Avatar story only because I have been obsessed with it lately, and I don't really know why, but I have been.

TO ALL AVATAR HATERS: Just don't read my story if it's that painful, but I love Avatar, and I think it's a great show, and I actually loved the movie! So, sorry if this doesn't appeal to your literary taste buds. :)

Alrighty then! Hopefully I'll get some reviews! Love, Moe


	2. Chapter One: Meeting Tai Lynn

She was a water bender at the age of fifteen, and her name was Mae Rose. She stood at a tall five feet eight inches and was ready to face the world, or so she thought. Her water bending robe and some food was all she had, and to be honest, it was all she needed. She found that water was in anything, and that an ice hut could keep you warm even in the bitter cold, and she had enough money to get her through. She was a fit young girl, so walking wasn't a trouble.

It was nearing the end of the fall when her mother was taken, so Mae Rose decided to spend a few months gathering up supplies and set out early spring. She had been traveling for about a week when she came upon an old campsite outside a village. She decided to stay on the old site for a day or two before actually entering the small village. She noted the lake that ran right past the campsite, and decided to practice her bending, for she needed all the practice she could get if she was going to take out the small rebellion that took her mother.

She stepped into the cool lake up to her ankles, and then she raised her hands and felt the coolness of the water seep through her, making her blood pound within her veins. She inhaled and the mist coming from atop the lake filled her nostrils with that clean scent she had come to love over the years. She moved her hands in an almost fluid motion, their paths never crossing, yet she seemed to create a ball of water and then, she stopped and created stiff fingers. The ball that was once water was now ice.

She made a fist and the ice became a fluid once again, and she exhaled before moving her feet one hundred eighty degrees and flicked her wrist to bring forth water tendrils, letting them encase her arms. She controlled them, and let the power that came with the bending flow through her. She flung her fingers outward and the tendrils then became shards of ice, penetrating the bark of a nearby tree.

Happy with her small water bending practice, she sat down on the hard earth and pulled out a hunk of bread from within her pouch. Biting into the now crusty loaf, she groaned, noticing that her food supply had already diminished. Mae quickly decided to visit that village a little earlier than planned.

As the sun set, she sat at the edge of the lake and started to just play around with the water, creating small ripples in the waves and just playing in general before she heard a twig snap.

She turned and pulled water tendrils to her arms just as she had in her bending practice earlier. She was in her ready stance as she looked around with a fierce expression on her face, asking for someone to step up and become a threat or a challenge. She walked around the small bush off to the side of camp and saw a child of about the age of seven or eight crouched down.

She pushed the water back to the lake before crouching down next to the young girl. The first thing that Mae noticed was the color of the child's eyes. Grey. Her black hair rippled down her back, and she was still chubby. Fear showed within her grey orbs and Mae saw the girl's hands shaking.

"I-I saw you w-w-water bending, you were good." The little girl spoke with a trembling voice. Mae didn't know how it happened, but there was both fear and appreciation in the child's eyes. The younger girl stood up and walked over to the water, letting it go up about knee high, where Mae noticed her robe began.

"I wish I could bend the water, it would be AMAZING!" the little girl exclaimed. Mae chuckled and offered the girl a small smile before asking, "What's your name?" The small girl pulled her hair back into a braid with astonishing speed before answering, "Tai Lynn."

"That's a beautiful name, Tai Lynn. My name is Mae Rose, and may I ask what exactly are you doing out here?" Mae asked patiently, suddenly realizing how dark the clouds had become within the past few moments. Tai Lynn shrugged and said, "I don't feel like going home." Tai Lynn turned her back to Mae and started to play around in the water, splashing up little puddles with her feet.

"Why not? I'm sure your family misses you very much. How long have you been gone?" Mae persisted. "I was just getting out here when you arrive, so I can only have been gone for a little while. I was going to come and swim, but then I wanted to watch you bend." She gave Mae a sheepish smile before twirling her fingers in the water.

Mae stood up and started to walk into the water, deciding to show Tai Lynn a little more water bending. She picked up a long tendril of water and started spinning it around, slowly thinning it out so it became a shield-like thing. Mae twirled it more and started shaping something that Tai Lynn couldn't quite figure out. When Mae stepped away, Tai Lynn saw herself etched in the ice. It was life size in fact, and she could outline every one of her features and it was almost scary. "Wow," was all Tai Lynn could muster up. She was so amazed.

"This is so amazing Mae Rose! I love it! Too bad I can't keep it." Tai Lynn said with sadness. Another roll of thunder sounded and Mae decided it was best if she got the little girl to a shelter, and soon too. She decided to bend an ice fortress for the little girl. She picked up water and bent it over into the shape of a small house, even with a roof. _It's only for tonight, _she told herself.

Tai Lynn inched closer to Mae as the sky darkened and the rain started to pelt the ice fort the two girls were inside of. The rain gave Mae strength, she could feel each and every drop hitting the ground, and as she inhaled her head cleared up and she realized that Tai Lynn had fallen asleep on her lap. Out of her backpack she produced a pillow, and laid the young girl's head on it before joining her in slumber.

Mae woke up early and decided to start packing everything back up, because she needed to get the little girl back into the village as soon as possible. She bent some water into her pouches and looped them through her belt before snacking on an apple and checking in on Tai Lynn. She'd grown fond of the young girl, so she felt guilty about having to leave so early. She also suddenly remembered what she was doing, and she felt guilty about delaying the search for her mother.

"Mae Rose?" A drowsy Tai Lynn said. She came out of the make shift home rubbing her eye lids, and a sudden growling stomach. Mae smiled and handed the girl a slice of bread and a little hunk of cheese to snack on while she melted the ice to put back into the lake. "Mae, did you ever think there could be another war? Like the One Hundred Years war?"

Her sudden question startled Mae Rose, and she could only answer truthfully, "Yes, Tai Lynn; all the time." She sighed before packing the left over food into her sack and looking back at the little girl. "Do you ever think that the fire nation will just . . . attack? Like all the leftover soldiers who are still bitter about Avatar Aang defeating Firelord Ozai in the final battle? And Firelord Zuko and Master Katara chaining up Princess Azula?"

Mae Rose contemplated what the child was insinuating; had her village been attacked by the rebellion just as her tribe had? Mae didn't respond for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts and her words well enough not to scare the child. Tai Lynn beat her to the punch line by saying, "My village was attacked by the rebellion."


	3. Chapter Two: Meditate, Meditate, Meditat

Mae had a sudden intake of breath before grabbing up Tai Lynn in an embrace and repeating, "I'm so sorry." She didn't notice Tai Lynn's sobs because she was too busy remembering the day that the raid had taken place. She stroked the young girl's hair and muttered words she hoped would calm her. The sun started to beat down on the girls as Mae heard a voice whisper, _"Go into the village. Take back what is yours."_

Instantly Mae thought the voice was speaking of her mother, so she stood up quickly and grabbed the little girl's hand and started stringing her backpack over her shoulder. Mae walked towards the village gates before seeing the guards. They had swords, and not to mention the horrifying expression of pure evil smeared across their faces.

Mae ran behind a bush, praying to the spirits that the guards hadn't heard them. But, just to Mae's luck, they turned in the girls' direction and slowly began to walk their way. Mae looked to Tai Lynn and said, "Stay here, and stay down, I'll be right back, don't worry."

She stood up and the guards looked taken aback that a girl would dare to look even a bit intimidating towards them. Mae Rose took a step forward and started talking to the men in a sugary sweet tone.

"Hi gentlemen, I was just wondering how I might be able to enter this small village. I have been on a long journey and need a place to rest for a few days. Surely you have a place for a girl like me?" She blinked a few times for emphasis, trying to make her cerulean eyes look as big as possible as her braided hair swished. Yet the guards did not seem phased by her attempt to look innocent. They knew something was up.

"We aren't allowed to let anyone in or out of this village. We are soldiers of the Phoenix Rebellion, and with you knowing of that simple information, we are now entitled to kill you," the soldier on the left said with a devilish smirk before removing his sword from its sheath. Both men were in their fighting stances and Mae Rose only said, "As you wish."

….

Five minutes and two unconscious, frozen soldiers later, Tai Lynn and Mae Rose were making their way into the village. A few fire benders were playing around with their element in an alley way, and there were a few women outside on their porches watching as the girls walked through town. Tai Lynn was clutching Mae's hand before more soldiers appeared in front of them asking their names.

"Why does it matter what our names are? You've taken away our pride, dignity, and our sense of individuality by taking over the village, you don't really _care_ what my name is, do you, soldier?"

The soldier gave Mae a sneer before grabbing her arm, the same one the raiders had burned when they took her mother. She winced in pain as the soldier smiled and lifted an eyebrow before clenching her arm tighter, only resulting in Mae becoming irritated and in even more pain.

She clutched his wrist, and twisted it sideways then flicked her own wrist, sending the soldier toppling backwards. She then bent her knees and extended her arms into her fighting stance. "Tai Lynn! Go find somewhere to hide while I take care of these guys, okay?" Tai Lynn nodded her head vigorously and then ran into a nearby shop looking through the window at the future battle scene before her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Mae Rose felt the water from the well giving her strength. She bent it into tendrils that encased her arms and she started waving them around in any soldiers' position. The soldier who asked the girls' their names was the leader, Mae guessed. He punched and kicked, and with each movement there was fire pounding its way towards Mae Rose. She created a shield and sidestepped the few balls of fire she couldn't block with the water. As soon as the fire hit her water-shield it fizzled into nothing but a small puff of smoke.

She widened her stance and twirled her hands, causing a water to swirl around her and ice shards made their way towards the soldiers, and as they cowered in fear, the ice just froze in place. It made no movement towards or away from them, if they even moved, their skin would be penetrated.

"Y-y-you're a water bender!" the soldier in charge shouted. And only then had Mae Rose realized what she had just done.

Mae encased the soldier's wrists in handcuffs of ice as she walked menacingly towards them. "You tell no one what you have witnessed. I'm the most powerful water bender you will ever come across and if you tell a _soul_ I will hear about it, and I will make sure that I know exactly where you are and I will Hunt. You. Down. Got it?"

Nervously the soldier shook his head and the fear was oh-so present in his eyes, as well as the beads of sweat across his forehead. Suddenly having an idea, Mae Rose bent the sweat off his face and started flinging it around in the palm of her hand, and this only scared the soldier more.

"Is the Phoenix Rebellion the only group of fire nation soldiers still trying to bring back the One Hundred Years war? Or are there more than just you that are occupying this village?" She shook her finger in his face, and he swallowed the lump growing in his throat as her bright blue eyes probed his hazel ones, looking for any information she could pull from within him. "Are. There. More?"

Once again, he shook his head, signaling there were more soldiers stationed in other places. "Are you all under the Phoenix Rebellion?" Vigorously he nodded his head up and down, and Mae, now satisfied, stepped backwards before remembering the most important thing.

"Where's my mother," she demanded, beginning to walk back towards the lead soldier. He shuddered and cowered away from the water bender and her fierce attitude. "No, we have no prisoners except for the ones within the town, which you have now liberated. What're you going to do with us?"

Truth be told, Mae hadn't expected to even _be_ in this type of situation, let alone know how to deal with a situation such as this when she got into one. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think, although the world _would_ be better off without you putrid rebellious few that think you can take back the world. You don't _deserve_ to live. I should kill you right now," she said, taking a step towards the man shaking in his leather boots. She raised an angry eyebrow before her expression softened and she said, "but I won't. Because I'm _not_ a menace like you and your soldiers. I'm not cold blooded or heartless. Sometimes it seems that you fire benders really do think you are better than the rest of us. It seems as if Firelord Zuko and General Iroh were some of the _only_ good fire benders. They were some of only ones who actually cared about the nations as a whole, not some individual nation that was put on this earth to rule the 'weaker species'."

As quickly as the handcuffs had been placed on the soldiers, they were off, and the only way they could be taken off was with fire bending, something Mae _hadn't_ planned on. One of the younger soldiers started to make his way to an alleyway before Mae encased him within a block of ice from his neck down. Another soldier launched himself at her, and she couldn't react. The soldier had her wrists pinned down, and was already spinning her to place their own iron handcuffs upon her wrists. Before she knew it, she was in a prison cell with no one to talk to, and no water to bend to get her out of her predicament.

_I told you to take back what was yours! Not get yourself to within an inch of your life! An Avatar is _not_ supposed to perform this way, this is why you needed to train, not run away as I did. But hey! At least you weren't abandoning a dying world in need for one hundred years, right?_

As Mae Rose placed the facts together, she decided that the voice speaking to her was Avatar Aang, the Avatar before her. She started yelling, hoping he could hear her.

"My mom! They took her away! What was I supposed to do? Wonder if she was taken prisoner, killed on the spot, or are they just baiting me? They can't know who I am! My mother, I and the trainers were the only ones who knew. This can't be happening; I was just trying to get her back!" Mae broke down and started sobbing. Suddenly she saw a blue form start to fill in the other side of the prison cell. From what she could tell, with his robes and his tattoos, he was _the_ air bender everyone spoke of. He wasn't old, as all of the other Avatars were painted; he was still young, about sixteen or seventeen.

_Yes, I know, your mother was taken, but do you know how many mothers were stolen from their children; their husbands? Stop sulking and try to do something and break out of this dingy prison cell. Breathe, and feel the water within the objects around you. KNOW what you need to do. I give you the wisdom of my wife, Katara, also a water bender like you. She always said not to let your frustration overcome you, for having a clear head lets you have good and precise performance. One thing I learned as the Avatar was, meditating is a way of life. It helps you stay focused, and lets you know exactly what to do in a time of need such as this. Meditate young Avatar, and realize what you must do._

And with that the glowing blue aura of Aang was gone, just vanished in a small cloud of smoke. She did pick up one thing, meditating. She remembered that was one of the few lessons of becoming the Avatar that she started before becoming a traveler, a nomad.

So, there she sat, meditating. And she sat like that, trying to figure out exactly _how_ she was supposed to get out of that prison cell. But, when the morning sun rose, she found her answer when the key turned in the lock, and a familiar face greeted her with a timid smile.

…

**So, who is this mysterious savior? Review, and you'll find out in the next upcoming chapter of The Revenge of the Phoenix Rebellion. I only hope that you are liking this story, and I hope to be able to get the bending moves down right. I don't like it when they're just described as "forms". You need to get a general idea as to what the bender is doing, whether it is moving her hands, legs, or feet. Go ahead and tell me if I should just quit altogether! I have a plot in mind, but I'm still a little shaky on my description and execution skills. **

**PM or review your favorite part so far, I always love hearing those type things! **

**Disclaimer: I own everything except for the general idea of Avatar. I own all the characters that aren't originally in the series, as some of the older characters will be mentioned as the story goes on. I mean, who else will speak with Avatar Mae Rose in the Spirit World if you don't mention past characters? **

**Alright, now review!**

**Love, Moe**


End file.
